


Lazy Anime with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Manga & Anime, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne is too lazy to go to the gym because it's raining and instead stays inside and watches anime with the reader.





	

“Hey dummy! WAKE UP!”

Your eyes crash open as what feels like a ton of bricks crashes onto your chest and starts kissing you frantically. For a moment there’s panic as you can’t breathe, and someone’s tongue is slithering around the inside of your mouth, scraping raspily along the backs of your teeth, but when you focus and look down you see a headful of blazing orange hair and a great blue eye closed rapturously, and you start to calm down.

When Undyne has finally had her fill she rolls off you and lays there lazily, unable to keep a snaggletooth grin off her face. “Good morning,” you grin and Undyne laughs, darts back in and kisses you again.

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for forever,” she groans, rolling her eyes. “You must have been tired.”

“I was, I guess. I came in late last night, you were already asleep.”

She pouts, sticking her lip out. Her teeth stick out too much for her to be really effective at it, though.

“I tried to wait up for you but I was just so tired…”

You had come in the night before to Undyne fallen asleep with the lights still on and her phone still clutched in her hand. You had wormed yourself as close as you could without waking her up, draping her arms over you like a blanket. When you kissed her lightly she smiled in her sleep and pulled you in tighter.

“Are you going to the gym today?” you ask. If she is, she isn’t very prepared for it – she’s still in just her panties. You can feel her breasts pressed against your arm as she cuddles closer and you try not to focus on them too much. She wraps one leg around yours and her skin is so smooth and soft you can’t help but draw your leg closer to her, in between hers. She laughs and squeezes you tight.

“I was going to,” she says, “but…” and with her chin she gestures to the window. Craning your neck you can make out droplets of rain pouring down in thin rivulets. You laugh.

“What, you’re going to melt?”

She rolls her eyes, mock-bites your arm.

“No, dummy, I was thinking maybe we could…”

Trails off, glances up shyly. You can see yourself reflected in her dark eye.

“Yeah?”

She shrugs. “Stay in bed and watch anime?” She’s utterly unable to keep the little-girl excitement out of her voice and when you pull her in and kiss her and nuzzle her with your nose she breaks out into uncontrollable giggles. “Is that a yes?” she grins. You nod and she pops out of bed and runs over to the cabinet.

“What do you want to watch?” she calls back, her head buried in the cabinet, flicking through DVDs.

“I don’t know, you pick.” From this angle you can see the arch of her back and the sides of her gills. Half of her breast hangs free like a great droplet of water suspended in the air and you bite your lip. Her panties are starting to ride up and she reaches back, pulls them down just a little too far so you can see her gorgeous ass. You wonder if she’s doing it on purpose.

“Nuh-uh,” she says, “I picked last time.”

“Mmm, alright…how about Ghost in the Shell?”

She sticks her head out, grins at you. “An excellent choice! I love Motoko.”

“I wonder why,” you mutter.

“What was that?”

“I said you look gorgeous.”

Undyne laughs nervously as her cheeks redden. Halfway through her laugh squeaks upward into a snort and she looks positively mortified. You bite your lip and try very hard not to smile. She looks away quickly and busies herself with the DVDs.

“Do you want to watch one of the movies or the show?”

“I’ll watch the show as long as it’s not Arise.”

She laughs. “Agreed. 2nd GIG?”

“Sure.”

It’s the work of a moment for her to push the DVD into the TV and toss the remote back to you before she pounces on you and kisses you again, then she scoots over and pulls you in close. She rests her cheek on yours and wraps her arms around you, tucks her legs up against yours – in short, tries to get as close to you as possible.

The show starts. You’ve watched 2nd GIG before but it’s been a long time. You can feel Undyne’s heat sinking into your flesh and suffusing your entire body until you feel like a piece of bread in an oven. There’s no sweat, just a silky smoothness where your skin meets.

When Undyne watches anime she gets so into it. As soon as the screen flicked on she was quiet and attentive, only stopping between episodes to stretch or lean down and kiss you.

As the rain surges outside and its questing taps on the window become nearly audible, you lean back on Undyne’s breast, glance up at her. Your eyes meet and she bites her lip, tries not to blush.

“What?” she asks.

“This is nice,” you say, reaching up and kissing her on the neck, right at the edge of her gills. She giggles, buries her head in your chest.

“Yes, it is,” you can hear her say, muffled against you. She kisses your chest lightly.

“Yes, it is,” you repeat, running a hand through her hair. You lay there like that for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories fall into this category, just small quick sketches that are decently cute but don't really serve much of a purpose; that's what happens when you just do requests, I suppose. I think my reasoning for Undyne not going to the gym was a little flimsy, but this is basically emotion-porn so it doesn't really matter.


End file.
